


Winterwitch one-shots

by Elevatornotworthy_1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I love them so much, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, i can’t write for shit, make it canon for fucks sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevatornotworthy_1/pseuds/Elevatornotworthy_1
Summary: Literally the title





	1. Hello and welcome pick a goddamn number please or this will fail

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I can't write but what I'm gonna do is: my other story (plz read that if you want) I'm only gonna update it once week but I'll also update this one once a week. I might end up doing it more then once a week cos i break up tomorrow :) but i do need you guys to pick which one's you want too see. Also cred to the Tumblr account in the end (game) notes
> 
> Actually, I'll try and update when I can but there will at least be one update per week

**Angst**

1\. "I can't do anything right"

2\. "Please don't cry"

3\. "Why are you awake right now?"

4\. "Why are you lying to me?"

5\. "Wake up! Please wake up!"

6\. "Forget it!"

7\. " Don't you ever do that again!" 8."Is that blood?" "...no?"

9\. "Please don't lie to me again, I can't take it when you're hurt!"

10\. "No body's seen you in days!"

11\. "Why are you awake?"

12\. "I was so worried about you!"

13\. "Can you please just listen to me for a moment"

14."Holding everything in doesn't help you know!" 15. "Are you hurt?" "No" "Then what's that?"

16\. "If you dont hug me right now I think I might fall apart."

17\. "leave! Me! Alone!" "No" "why not" "because I love you!"

**fluff**

18\. "Go with me?" "As long as you hold my hand."

19\. "Is there a reason why you're blushing like that?"

20\. "Have you seen my hoodie?" "Noooo" "oh so that isn't mine you're wearing?"

21\. "Have you always been this beautiful?"

22\. "OH you're jealous!"

23\. "can we stay like this forever?"

24\. "please just kiss me already!"

25\. "Are we on a date right now?"

26\. "I think I'm in love with you."

27\. "Wait, are you flirting with me?" "You finally noticed."

28: "Am I your lock screen?" "You weren't supposed to see that.."

29: "I missed you so much"

30\. "I'm here for you." 

31\. "I wish we had a happily ever after."

**misc**

32\. "All you do is drink coffee and say bad words."

33\. "Quit it, your feet are cold."

34\. "Oi sharing is caring, so give me the damn hoodie."

35 "did you seriously get your foot stuck in the toilet?" "What I was trying to reach something!"

36\. "When I die, I'm haunting you."

37\. "But I've never told you that before." 

38\. "Stop being grumpy it's annoying."

39\. "Is that a cat onesie?" "Uhuh." 

40\. "Can we stop running, I think I'm dying." "you're an avenger!"

41\. "Aren't we supposed to be on a mission." "Right yeah sorry"

42\. "Ok so maybe I didnt see that coming" (that would be said by Clint btw)

43\. "I'm too sober for this." "You don't drink." "Ok first I like the occasional beer and second it's never to late to start."

PLEASE LEAVE A NUMBER THING OR THIS WILL FAIL MISERABLY (or I'll get my friends to pick a number but that's plan b)


	2. 43 for waywardgoose

"Wanda!" Clint called

"Wanda!"

"Wanda!"

"What are you doing?" Bucky questioned raising an eyebrow. At this point Clint was standing on the couch (sofa?) Shouting down the corridor.

"What does it look like genius." Clint replied sarcasm dripping from every word. Bucky simply rolled his eyes

"For Gods sake, WANDA MAXIMOFF GET YA FUCKING ASS OUT OF YOUR ROOM NOWWW" Clint demanded

"Language" Steve tutted making his way to the kitchen. Clint glared at him before continuing screaming down the corridor

"Ugh ya know what. I have a mind-blowing idea," Bucky began walking down the corridor to Wanda's room and stood outside the door, "we knock on her door and ask her to come out of her room so you can speak to her. BOOM mind blown."

"Oh fuck of Barnes I knew her first." Clint retaliated

"Ok you keep telling yourself that." Bucky knocked on her door to no answer. He tried again. No answer. He tried for a third time. Again no answer

"This is ridiculous, wanda open up." Clint hit the door. "What the heck do you want." Wanda opened the door with headphones round her neck.

"Clint wanted you for something." Bucky said taking this opportunity to sneak next to wanda. She raised an eyebrow at Clint as a silent way of telling him to speak.

"Right yes." He began. Wanda lay her head on Bucky's shoulder."I was wondering, becuase you can do shit with your mind, if would accompany me to storm area 51." He said with a smirk

" **Im too sober for this** "

" **You don't drink**." Bucky stated into her hair (does that make sense it does to me. What I mean is he was cos she's leaning on his shoulder he would be resting his head on hers and speakinh into her hair in away sorru if you dont get that i suck at this)

" **Ok first,** " she started taking her head off his shoulder and looking at him dead in the eyes " **I like** **the occasional beer and second off it's never too late** **to start**."

"Right I'm gonna go talk to peter while you two do whatever you two do..." Clint said turning around on his heels to face the way peter's room was. Bucky dragged Wanda into her room.

"You're stupid you are." He began with a chuckle

"And yet here we are."

"Huh" he gave her a puzzles look as he cupped her face with his flesh hand

"I'm stupid and yet here we are. You still love me despite my stupidness." She said with a cute grin

"Ok but despite that, you are too adorable for my liking at the moment m'lady"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, sergeant?" She said pressing her lips against his. He groaned slightly

"hmm guess we are gonna have to find out then." She smiled againsnt his lips. He turned her around and (kind of in away) pushed her onto the bed and she gasped. The kiss got more passionate every time they pulled away for air, which wasnt a lot, him now on top of her (btw it isn't gonna go further than making out in this) the headphones that were once around her neck were now on the floor. He stopped for a second and she gave him a quizzical look He pecked her nose quickly making her giggle against him.

"See too adorable." He stated before kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed contently.

They had both been through shit and finally, they had someone. (Steve doesn't count because I don't ship stucky unless its friendshipness) When they first met, it took some before they got comfortable around each other. Wanda was too scared to get close to people in case they were ripped away from her like her parents and brother (it took some time with the others as well but whatever) and for Bucky, he didn't want to admit it, but he was scared of her powers and the whole prospect of mind fuckery. But eventually, they had got to this point.

He continued to pepper kisses over her face until he reached her lips again and outlined her bottom lip with his tongue like before (i didn't mention that so sorry) before the couple could go any further someone knocked on the door

"What?" They both said in unison

"Meeting in 2 mins," Steve said They both groaned. Bucky got up of the bed and held out his hand for wanda to take. She took his hand and he pulled her up. Their faces only centimetres apart. They both just stared at each other for about 1 minute before Bucky started smiling.

"What?" She asked smiling back

"Just, I adore you." She giggled

"And I adore you, James." They continued to stare at each other

"We should get going." He said disappointed

"Yeah" he reached for the door handle

"Wait" she stopped him

"Wha-" he got interrupted by her quickly pecking him.

"Oh and we are drinking tonight, Nat is making us" she told him walking out the door,

"Thought you didn't drink."

"I do occasionally." She winked and they headed towards the meeting room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. If you're wondering, i write all these stories but i didn't make the prompt list thing so the Tumblr account for that is rapperbinnie


	3. 35 (college au) for herec0mesthesun

Classes at NYU started in 5 days. They were told that they should probably move into dorms about a week before. That also meant Bucky and Wanda had to suffer another week of close proximity, Steve and Natasha, who decided to make out at any given opportunity. Nat and wanda were sharing a dorm and so were Bucky and Steve. Thankfully, for Bucky and Wanda, they were separated by at least another 10 dorms. Meaning Steve and Nat didnt have the advantage of being opposite each other. Each dorm had its own small kitchen which included: a small fridge that also acted as a countertop (what I mean is, instead of having like cups and what not under the countertop when you open it its a fridge) they had a sink and an oven along with that they had a cupboard that was about the fridge. With the whole fiasco of moving their stuff in. Nat and Steve so desperately wanted to spend time together. So Wanda suggested they make themselves useful, and go buy some food. "Instead of making out" bucky added. And so Steve and Natasha went out to get some food. Bucky had just finished unpacking and was headed down to Wanda's dorm to see if she needed help. He and Nat were close and all and he loved, as a sister, but there was something different about Wanda that made her different from Natasha. It may have been her accent, her accent intrigued him the first they met. Maybe it was her eyes, she had been through a lot, they all knew that however, they didn't know what. Her green eyes. He couldn't help but get lost in them, something about them screamed at him. Maybe it was just how cute she was; her button nose, the way her hair fell effortlessly down her chest, her pink lips and the fact she strictly only wore black and/or red. He wasn't sure. It may have been her laugh or how kind she is. He knocked on the door lightly to no answer so he knocked again a little harder. He was about to try again before: "Shit"

"Wanda you ok?... Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." She answered sounding slightly defeated. He opened the door and didn't see her

"In the bathroom." She said before he could even ask. He carefully stepped over the boxes and random items of clothing that lead to the bathroom. He reached for the bathroom door and as he opened it he fell to the floor laughing

"Right, yeah real mature of you." She glared at him "Says you." He said picking himself of the floor

"Oh come on."

"So ok let me just ask you this," he wheezed slightly " **Did you seriously get your foot stuck in the toilet?** "

" **W** **hat? I was trying to reach something!** " She whined gesturing to the cabnit above the toilet

"Ok calm down you idiot."

"Please don't tell clint." She begged

"Why would I ever do such a thing." He laughed with a smirk plastered on his face

"I swear to God James, he'll tell my brother and when I get married he'll say it in the toast or something."

"Ok, I won't, doll." They started calling each other names like doll ages ago as a joke and it just kind of stuck.

"Well don't just stand there, help me out!" Snapped

"Right yeah, sorry." He gave her his hand and pulled her out. After she cleaned her foot (?) She came out to meet Bucky sitting on her and Nat's couch watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

"Ah yes, the best tv to ever exist." She commented taking a seat next to him

"Huh didn't know you liked it." She hummed in agreement and lay her head on his shoulder. They sat there for another 4 episodes of the show

"I should probably finish unpacking." She sighed standing up.

"Need any help?" He offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you so desperately want to." She turned on the Bluetooth on her phone to connect to the speaker she had and begun to play Queen. When Bohemian Rhapsody started to play she grabbed a spoon from the cupboard and started singing along. She tossed him a spoon and he started singing with her. They were jumping on the couch and dancing like lunatics throughout the six minutes. When the song came to an end (the bit where it's like: nothing really matters) they were only centimetres apart. He could feel her breath on his face. She stared at him and he stared back. She quickly glanced at his lips and then back up, hoping he wouldn't notice. Which he did. Before she could move, he kissed her gently (right I'm kind of thinking of Jonathan and Nancy's first kiss in a stranger things s2.) And pulled away. He tried to find something in her eyes that told him he shouldn't. But by the time he had decided she had grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him to kiss him. This time it was more passionate. More real. They pulled away and she giggled and he chuckled gently. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"By the way, I told clint." He whispered

"You what!" She gasped, mouth agape. He laughed at her reaction.

"When?!"

"Bout half an hour ago." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh god." She walked over to her phone and checked her messages from Pietro

"He probably won't of told him." He reasoned

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow " "cant believe you, did you really get your foot stuck in the toilet. Im actually cackling." " She grabbed an empty box and threw it at him with a grin.

"Hey!" He laughed pulling her into a hug and sighing.


	4. 5 for Levenrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small reference to self halm in the first few sentences.

"Whats up with her FRIDAY." Tony asked leaning over the girl. HYDRA had gotten her. Tourtured her. Again and again for 3 days until they found her.

"Miss maximoff has 2 broken ribs, a punctured lung. 6 broken bones. Concusion. Burns on her neck and legs. And alot of drugs in her system. Major lack of food and fluids.

"what about those marks on her wrists."

"They where already there, sir."

"Shit." Tony cursed. Clint and Nat were close to crying at the sight of her. She wasn't a kid. But she was like a sister to Nat and a Daughter to Clint.

"Right let's get her out of here," Steve ordered

"Barnes is gonna flip," Sam commented {At the compound} Wanda was having surgery done for all of the broken bones and her punctured lung. Bucky, Nat, Clint, Steve, Peter and Sam were all watching from behind the glass. Tony would see how she was doing evey now and then. Bucky made a frusrated noice and kicked the chair

"She'll be ok buck." Steve tried to reason

"How could i let this happen.... What if she doesn't make it. It would be my fault. I can't live without her. I can't lose her."

"Stop it. We arent losing her. We can't lose another Maximoff." Clint snapped

{7 hours later}

Steve, nat and sam had fallen asleep on the chairs while clint was a sleep on the floor with peter. Bucky couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. It was horrible he just wanted it to be over. He just wanted to see her and to hold her face in his hand and to kiss her and tell her he loves her.

"Hi." The doctor came out of the room and bucky tapped steve rather roughly on the shoulder to wake him up, that woke the others up.

"How is she?" Clint asked

"She will be ok. She should wake up within 3 days. You can go see her if you want to." The doctor said gesturing for them to go in. Clint went first.

"Hey wands, just, I love you and as soon as you get better you are coming to the farm. Lila keeps asking about you. Laura misses you as well. Your not dangerous, wanda. As much as you think you are you're not. So don't be afraid. Ok?" He chuckled "I don't know if you can hear me. Im gonna go but I'll be back before you know it." He finished kissing her hair. Next was Nat.

"Hey, there other female avenger. Listen,i know we didn't start out that well but, i love you wanda. You're smart and funny. And don't do this again ok. You hear me?" She asked tears running down her face. Then steve

"Hi, so I don't know what to say really." He started. "But i do wanna say thanks. For alot of things. I mean you've helped bucky loads, haven't seen him this happy since the 40s. You've been amazing to train with honestly and i dont want to lose that so take all the time you need to wake up but dont stay asleep for every." Then San

"Hey red, i dont know what to say to a sleeping person, honestly I feel a bit creepy just watching you. You look so peaceful. I know your life has sucked but you've made mine better and we can't loose you." Next Peter who couldn't say much without crying

"Hi wanda, you're my best friend you know that right? And i cant lose you. So please dont let go just yet.... I cant... I cant even... I love you wanda so just..." He leaned over her and gently embraced her. Finally, it was bucky's turn

"Hi doll, chances are you cant hear me but i want to say thank you. And im gonna visit you every day, which will hopefully only be two days, and tell you everything. You've helped me so damn much and...oh my god im gonna start to cry." He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss into it, tears running down his face onto her hand "dont leave me wanda."

{Two weeks later}

"WHY ISN'T SHE WAKING UP YET!?" bucky screamed at the top of his voice

"Im not sure." The doctor replied

"YOU SAID THREE DAYS,ITS BEEN TWO FUCKING WEEKS."

"I know just give her time." With that, Bucky stormed off.

{Wanda pov}

I want to wake up. I want to wake up so much. Why can't I just wake up? I miss Clint and James. I miss James so much. I can hear everything. Everything. I can hear when someone comes in. when they talk to me, which is the best part. And when they leave, which is the worst. I can hear them begging me to wake up. Clint promising me he'll take me to the farm once this is all over. Natasha told me not to get captured by HYDRA again or she'll kill me. Sam trying to be funny but I can't laugh which makes me feel bad. Peter, my best friend, can't stop crying and I feel so bad, I love peter so much and I do know what I'd do without him. Steve just being steve is one of the most comforting of things. Him being the old man he is. Then there's James. My James. I love him so much. I can't hear him talk without crying, but he can't see that, I want to scream and let him know im here, im here, im not going anywhere. But i cant. He's all happy when he comes to see me, but i know it's a lie. I feel so guilty.

"Hiya doll." I hear him come it and take a seat next to by bed. "I know you probably can't hear me. But if you can, i love you. I want to say thank you. For everything. You've fixed my mind..kinda, its a mess up there. You've made me so happy i cant even describe it." He takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips (A/N im kinda think of that scene in the greatest show man) i want to cry, i think he does too "I love waking up in the moring to see your face, i love your laugh, your smile. I love it when you're genrally happy. I love it when you bring me coffee in the moring. I love it when you look after me when in ill. I love it when im hungover and you laugh at me for being so damn stupid. And then when you get hangovers i laugh at you. I love how kind you are, how creative you are. I love how powerful you are. I know you think you're a danger to society but so I am. But let's face it you could wipe out society with a flick of a wrist. I love that you get back up after some thing has knocked you down. I don't know how you do it. I mean look at me, i had to have an adorable witch fix my head for me. Please wake up wanda..." I want to, i really do. I feel so trapped i want to get out.... Great... Im having a fucking anxiety attack. "Wanda?" He sound panicked. "Are you ok shit we need a doctor." I hear him run out side and shout for a doctor. I hear the doctors come in and the avengers aswell.

"Oh my god is her heart meant to do that." I think it was Tony.

"Erm no." That doctor respoded. Whats nt heart doing. Am i gonna die.

"Wanda don't let go. Please." James begged. I could hear peter crying in the background. I could feel james move the hair of my face. I could hear Clint sniffle a bit. Was i dyi-

{Narrators pov}

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Oh my god." Natahsa gasped tears falling furiously. Peter fell to the ground being held by Tony who was in shock and couldn't move. Steve had to sit down with sam. Clint cried loudly putting his face on the bed.

" **Wake up! Please wake up!** " Bucky begged "no no no no please no no." He started to openly cry. "I love you." He kissed her hair and held her hand. (A/NThis all happend in the span if like 5 seconds by the way. )

Beep beep beep beep

The avengers looked up to look at the girl then the machine

"Holy shit." Sam said. Wands started spluttering They all looked at her as she opened her eyes slowly. They collectively let out a breath they didnt know they where holding

. "...so...i...died." She said with a chuckle (A/N going of the greatest showman, when Phillip woke up) Bucky cupped her face and kissed her before she could say anything. The others took that as there cue to leave along with the doctors. He pulled away for a second his nose touching hers just to look at her. She smiled and tangled her finger in his hair as he kissed her again. The others were sitting outside the room. Occasionally peering in to see if they could go in again.

"I love you so much." He said, his voice cracking

"I love you too. I missed you so much." He leaned into kiss her again.


	5. 42 for Levenrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this one is crap but I didn't realise people had commented so I freaked out and wrotewrote this ine real quick. If your wondering, I'm doing these in the order that I get the comments so :) I might post another one today MIGHT being the key word

"Clint would you just let it go," Natasha begged

"How can I. What if Barnes breaks her heart, what if something happened huh?" He retaliated

"Listen, I know you love her like a daughter after Solovia, but do you want to destroy her only hope of ever being happy"

"Ok, that's a bit of a stretch."

"Clint just lighten up!" Sam chirped in without moving his head.

"What are you scared of? If Barnes hurt Wanda, physically or emotionally, she can easily fight her own battles." Natasha reasoned getting up from the sofa and standing in front of Clint

"I trust Barnes, really I dI, it's just I don't know..."

"There you go! You don't know so let Wanda be happy!" She yelled throwing her arms in the air

"And im pretty sure Bucky loves wanda anyway, he hasn't looked at a girl that way since the 40s," Steve added,

She gestured to Steve "See, there's no chance in hell he will hurt her."

"And you won't take your eyes off them, so you don't need to worry, vent-man." San teased. Clint went in the vents a lot, Mainly to pull pranks on unexpecting victims or to spy on people.

"You are correct, I can see anything coming. And saying im a vent man doesn't insult me, I take what I do very seriously." Clint sat down next to Sam, leaned over and stole the remote earing a glare from Sam.

"Oh come on, I refuse to watch this depressing crap!"

"13 reasons why is not crap!" Sam protested as Clint turned on Stranger Things.

"11 kinda reminds me of Wanda," Natasha said bluntly

"That means Mike would be Barnes," Sam said, side-eyeing Clint

"So you admit Barnes will hurt Wanda." Clint accused

"What?!" Steve yelled from the other side of the room "Mike lies to El! That hurts El!....season 3! Come on people!"

"That is ridiculous!" Natasha spat

"Can someone please tell Clint that Barnes isn't going to hurt Wanda!" Sam shouted flailing his arms to Nat and Steve and the to Clint

"I'll tell him." Bucky said standing behind the seated Clint.

"Oh hey there." Clint said anxiously Bucky made his way to sit next to Clint

"Clint, I promise I won't hurt your 'daughter' infact i would crawl through Hell for her because i love her so much." Only Natasha had noticed Wanda walk through the door.

"You do?" She said quietly behind Bucky. Everyones eyes widened

"Well there goes my relationship." Wanda smiled, grabbed the collar of his T-shirt, spun him round and kissed him

"I love you too."

"Still think you can see everything coming?" Natasha mocked

 **"Ok so maybe i didnt see that coming."** Clint muttered 


	6. 5, 8, 27,  31 for rainbow_Daisies_make_me_smile

(A/N they arent going out yet)

"Hi." A quiet voice said in his doorway

"Wanda?"

"Hi." She said again still as quiet

"Are you ok?" He asked getting up from his bed " **is** **that blood?** "

" **No..** " She answered her voice getting smaller "Wanda you I need to know what's going on"

"I- I was coming back from the th-the erm store and erm this- this guy started to scream at me. And im-im fine I think I just I'm a bit tired." She stuttered, her legs started to buckle "is-is Clint in?"

"No doll remember the others are on a HYDRA mission." He said cupping her face

"Im-I'm so sleepy." She said her eyes starting to shut

"Wanda, listen to me, don't go to sleep, not yet. Ok?." He panicked trying to get her eyes focused on him

"right we need to get you to the med bay.". He carried her limp body through the compound, the blood from her back dripping on the floor.

"Hey hey! Wanda dont go to sleep, no Wanda!" "Wanda.. Wake up..come on doll.. **Wake up please** **wake up**." His eyes started to fill with tears "Clint would never forgive me.." He chuckled slightly.

Once the doctors had sorted her out(A/N idk leave me alone.)he was told she would be asleep for abit. Bucky found security footage of what had happend was a man recognised her and was cursing at her about Lagos. She tried to ignore him but he came up behid her with a knife and stabbed her in the back. He immediately took the knife our leaving it an open wound causing her to bleed out. Bucky wanted to personally have some words with that guy. Wanda called her self danger to society. A monster. She wouldn't believe them when they told her she wasnt. Bucky tried but then she told him that he cant tell her not to feel a certain way about herself when he feels the same way about himself. The worst thing was, she was right. He did think of himself as a monster, a wepon. But she didn't.

"James." she whispered

"Hiya doll." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Hi." She smiled back

"How are you feeling."

"Like someone tried to kill me.." She chuckled.

They talked for hours just enjoying each others company.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked "Go ahead."

"So I really like this girl. She's smart, funny, kind. She doesn't think about me the way I think about myself. She's hella powerful aswell. She's beautiful and she has the cutest smile-"

" **Wait.. Are you flirting with me?** " She giggled he chuckled

" **you finally noticed** huh?"

"Anyway continue." She gestured

"Right yeah, she has the prettiest eyes ive ever seen. She helps me through nightmares and my PTSD. She helped fix this brain of mine that I thought no one could. So what do you think i should say to her?"

"Do you love her?" She asked moving the hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear

"With all my broken heart." He smiled down at her

"Then tell her that."

"I will." He moved as strand of hair away from her face and held her hand.

"Hey wanda."

"Yeah."

"I love you with all my broken heart." He said looking at her in the eyes

"James"

"Yeah"

"I love you with all my broken heart too." He leaned down and cupped her face to kiss her. She rested her elbow on the bed and help his arm.

" **I just wish we had a happpily ever after**." He grinned

"We'll make one." She said grabbing his collar and pulling him back for another kiss.


	7. 20 for Quakeandbake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one sucks

It was a quiet Sunday in the compound. Stark, Banner and Peter hadn't blown anything up yet. Bucky and Sam hadn't killed each other yet. Steve and Nat hadn't been making out in the kitchen, living room, training room or the changing room yet. Clint hadn't been in the vents yet. And because of that, Wanda took the opportunity to make the main living room hers. Wanda had been the 2nd victim out of the Avengers to catch the flu. Luckily for her powers fought it off but she felt like she had the worse hangover in the history of hangovers. She dragged down the blankets from her room and then James' room. She put 2 bags of popcorn in the microwave and watched then spin. She grabbed one of James' hoodies. She specifically grabbed his Gryffindor hoodie, she, Peter, Nat and Rhodey introduced Harry Potter to him, Steve and Thor and he loved it so for his birthday she bought him the hoodie. She got cuddled up in the blankets and lay down as she turned on How I Met Your Mother.

Steve, Sam and Bucky had gone on their Sunday morning run and somehow their conversation was about the women in their life. Steve suddenly started talking about Nat. Sam then talked about Shanon.

"Oh yeah and how's Wanda doing?" Steve asked as they approached the compound

"She's better. She describes it as a really bad hangover." He smiled slightly which Steve noticed

"Huh didn't know she was old enough to drink," Sam smirked

"She's literally 24." Bucky deadpanned

"Doesn't that make your relationship very much illegal?... Grandpa."And they were back to the teasing As the trio walked through the compound to get to the kitchen they walked passed the living room which was accompanied by a certain witch. The How I Met Your Mother theme was playing as they stood in the doorway looking at the sight in front of them. Bucky lightly smiled. Steve hit his shoulder as an indication to go over to her. Steve swears that bucky forgets that he is, in fact, going out with Wanda.

"Right yeah." He whispers He slowly walks over to Wanda and crouches in front of her. He slowly moves the blankets away from her face. "Hiya doll." He says in a hushed tone with a grin on his face she smiles sleepily

"Hi." Nat and Clint joined Sam and Steve to watch the scene in front of them.

"How ya feeling."

"Eh." She moved the hand that was under her head and held the side of his face. He moved the hair off her face and leaned in to kiss her. The observers from the doorway smiled.

" **Is that my hoodie**?" He chucked slightly

" **Noo**." She grinned

" **Oh, so that isn't mine you're wearing?** "

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She giggled quietly He cupped her face with both hands and watched her eyes slowly close. He leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"G'night pretty witch." He stood up and walked towards the door to see the others watching. He gave them all a joking death glare.

"But you're so cute together." Nat pouted

"Doesn't mean you have to stare."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't"

"Stop being so cute and we'll stop staring."

"No." He said with a smug smile as they head off towards the kitchen.

"Wait are we just gonna leave her there," Sam asked turning back. They all looked at the girl, who was hidden underneath 2 blankets.

"If we move her, we will wake her up." Clint pointed out, "and I have a feeling we might not wanna do that."

"Your feeling is correct," Bucky said

"Well we need to sit in there, im not staying in the kitchen, Thor hasn't cleaned it yet and it's his turn." Natasha pointed out.

"We'll sit around her then." Steve settled.

When they returned from the kitchen, Wanda obviously rolled off the couch. Luckily for her, all the cushions she had thrown on the floor had softened hef fall.

"How the fuck hasn't she woken up." Sam laughed bringing attention to the girl.

"No clue." Natasha got her phone out and took pictures of the girl.

"Ok but this time we can't leave her like that," Sam said as Wanda started to fidget causing them all to go quiet. Her eyes started to flutter open and she looked at the group.

"Hi..."

"You comfortable down there, red?" Sam asked. Wanda looked to her side and saw the couch

"Huh didn't know I fell"

"Need any help?" Bucky asked.

"Yes please." He reached his hand out for her to take and pulled her into a hug.

"Jesus you guys don't need to be cute all the time," Nat said with a smirk

"Yes, we do." Wanda's voice was muffled in his chest.

"Hey buck," Steve started, "Isn't that your hoodie."

"Yep."

"technically I bought it so, it's legally mine." Wanda giggled pulling away from Bucky's embrace


	8. 23 for Quakeandbake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry this is so short but i had a busy week and forgot and panicked and here we are so.. Enjoy please

"James we have to go." She giggled into his chest

"No im not letting you leave." He said. The two of them where lying in Wanda's bed. Her head buried in his chest, his head resting on her head. Both of his arms wrapped around her bringing her closer.

"Steve and Nat will kill us."

"We can miss training for once."

"No we can't we have a mission coming up in a few days."

"So?" She laughed and pulled away from his chest and levelled her face with his.

"I dont plan on dying on the mission." She moved her hand to rest on his, he moved her hand and kissed it.

"I wish we could stay we forever but we cant."

"...can we stay here forvever... Pleaseee.. We can easily take Nat and Steve."He chuckled

"James." She looked into his eyes.

He leaned closer and pecked her lips. And again. And again. Until she gave in and kissed him back. She moved closer to him until their noses touched. Her phone buzzed. Which they ignored. It buzzed again. Which they ingnored again. It buzzed again and again. They ignored it again and again. Until her ringtone started to play

"Ugh." She broke the kiss to grab her phone.

"What...." He just watched her and smiled. How the fuck did he manage to get her to go out with him? Never mind love him.

"Sorry Nat... Yeah yeah we're coming now yeah.... Yeah... See ya in a sec."

"Let me guess they want us down in the training room?"

"Yep." She said popping the p. She hit his chest gently

"lets go."


	9. 11 for tireless_raevn3

_Sitting at the table. Eating dinner. Mama, Papa and Pietro. Explosion. Screaming. Thrown under the bed. Crying. "Mama!". "Papa!". More crying. Begging for help. Another shell. No explosion. Stark. Smoke. Sirens. Dust. Rubble. Bodies. Crying. Black. Streets. Drunks yelling. Men staring. Stealing. Black. HYDRA. Screaming. " No please no!". Testing. More screaming. "Pietro!". More testing. Fighting back. Hitting. Punishment. Torture. Screaming. Red. Black. Avengers. Captain America. Stark. Ultron. Avengers. Thor. Captain America. Natasha. Clint. Arrow. Bruce. Hulk. Africa. Korea. Helen. Ultron. Train. Tower. Vision. Sokovia. Church. Pietro. Bullets. "You didnt see that coming.". Red. Ultron. " it felt like that". Avengers. Black. Lagos. Fire. Death. 11 casualties. "What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria.". Black. The raft. Shock collar. Straightjacket. move. shock. Screaming. Move. Shock. Screaming. Talk. Shock. Screaming. Move. Shock. Screaming. Clint shouting. Sam shouting. Scott shouting. Shock. Shock. Shock. Screaming. Screaming. Screaming. Pietro. Shock. Shock. dreaming. Pietro. "It's your fault.". No. Pietro. "Come back!"_

She woke. Back straight and sweating. She looked around her room. Made sure she was safe before letting out a breath. She closed her eyes but could only see him. Her home. The home that had over 20 bullets in him and is buried outside by the trees. Her home that died on her country. That wasn't much of a country. The country her parents lived and died on. The country where her brother also lived and died on. The country where she lived and died.

Until him. James. Steve's Bucky. HYDRA's star prise. Something about him intrigued her. And something about her intrigued him. They some much as looked at each other and they became close. Clint and Steve noticed first. Before they did. They sat next to each other. She would fall asleep on his shoulder. She would read a book while lying down, her head on his lap as he watched TV. She would help him with his memories. Which brought them closer. He would play her guitar in her room. She would read her book in his. They didnt notice what they were doing. It was just natural. They didnt notice. And no one would say anything about it. Knowing that if they did they could ruin the safe place they had found within eachother. She got up and headed to the kitchen, like everynight. She never ran into anyone. Everyone else went to the training room or stayed in their room and had a shower. She would stay in the kitchen for atleats an hour with the lights off, as to not interrupt anyone. She would make tea with honey like her mother used to. And sit there watching the clouds move past the moon.

" **Why are you awake?** " A gentle voice asked from down the corridor. A gentle voice which she recognised. A voice which made her feel safe

"Oh, I erm couldn't sleep."

"Wanda, you can trust me." He whispered walking towards her. She sighed

"First it was my parent's death than living on the streets." His eyebrows furrowed "Then HYDRA and all the shit they did to me and my brother. Them Ultron then... His... Death. Then Lagos and then the raft." He placed his hand on her arm, moving closer to her so their shoulders touched. He watched as the moonlight bounced off a tear rolling down her face. Then another one and another one.

"Hey hey hey it's ok, you're ok." He reasoned pulling her into a hug as she sobbed into his chest.

"Everyone I love has left me..." She said between tears

"No no, that's not true. You've got Clint and his family and you've got Steve and Sam. You've got Nat and Scott. You've also got me."

"I guess." She said wiping a tear away, calming down "that doesn't make me any less of a monster that HYDRA made me though."

"Hey, look at me." He started lifting her chin so their eyes were level. "A wise person once told me: you are only the monster HYDRA made you if you choose to let it take over you." He was referring to the time when he has an episode and became the winter soldier for a second. After he calmed down she tried to comfort him which evidently led to him falling asleep in her lap as she sang Sokovian lullabies to him.

"Why are you awake?" She quietly asked

"The usual."

"Im sorry."

"Dont be."

She slowly walked over to the couch. Followed by him. They settled on watching The hunger games on Netflix because why not. She fell asleep, with her head on his lap, as he stroked her hair gently until he fell asleep. Natasha walked in in the morning to see them half way through the thrid one. Except they werent watching, he fell asleep halfway through the first one. Nat ran around the place ,that they had been hiding out in since the Civil War, getting all the rouge Avengers to see the sight.


	10. 36 39 for ScarletWitchFanMarvel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short ngl i didn't know people still read this so i stopped updating it.

"Right then Barnes." Wanda announced walking into the living room of an empty compound. He turned around to face her, a grin plastered on his face when he saw her.

" **Is that a cat onesie?** " He asked through laughter

" **Uhuh**." She nodded grabbing a beer from the fridge

"You look adorably stupid"

"Excuse you" she gasped touching her chest dramatically. He snickered. She laughed and flopped (A/N idk) on the couch next to him.

The others had gone on a mission, Nat and Steve went away on a stupid couples get away with Carol and Thor. The others rolled their eyes when they told them about it.

"Do you two want to come" they had asked them

"Nah you guys will just be... Bleh." Bucky reasoned

"What he means is: no because you guys are all other each other now nevermind on 'couples weekend away.' So.." Wanda cleared up

"So what ya wanna watch tonight?" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Erm... How to train your dragon."

"Seriously? First the cat onesie and now how to train your dragon?" He laughed

"Ok, one, cats are amazing and you cant fight me on that. And two how to train your dragon is also amazing and you can't fight me on that alwell." She argued

"Sure sure ok. Youre such a child." He poked her side jokingly

" **When I die im haunting you.** " She pouted pulling the hood of the onesie over her head earning a laugh from him.


	11. 28 for ava

Friday night was movie night for the Avengers. A night to rewind from a week of missions. Granted some of them may be on missions over the weekend. But most of the time, they all had a free Friday night. 

Everyone had their job to do. Some had to make/prepare snacks. Some had to buy drinks. They also had a rota of who chose the movie. 

This time it was Wanda and Bucky's turn to get drinks from the store. Nat had given them a list: four six packs of the closest beer and three bottles of red wine. They would just send Wanda, but the person in the store was conviced she was 15 so couldn't sell her alcohol. 

They where driving down the highway, Wanda had used her phone to blast Hamilton, singing at the top of her lungs as he drove. 

Looking over at her, as she screamed waving her hands, he smiled. God, she was adorable.. and slightly weird. Then again she was a witch.

Turning his eyes back to the road, he noticed he had missed a call from Steve. Great, just as he was driving. 

"Can you call steve please." He passed her his phone

"Yeah sure, what's your password?" She asked turning the volume down. 

"Err...325570." 

"Random number." She grinned looking up at him 

"First six letters of my dog tag back in the 40s." 

"Hmm cool." 

She switched his phone on and was greeted by his lock screen.

It was a picture of her standing on the 70th floor balcony, New York city still buzzing behind her as the orange glow of the setting sun highlighter her cheekbones. Her hair lightly blowing in the wind. She was laughing when he took the picture, the corner of her eyes creased. She had a maroon jumper the got to the bottom of her thighs and black woollen socks that went just past her knees. 

" **Am I your lock screen?** " She giggled, eyebrows raised 

"Fuck," he hissed " **you weren't meant to see that**." He chuckled slightly, turning a light shade of pink.

"Aww no it's sweet." She said, taking the phone to her ear. 

**____**

"K, thanks Steve." She passed the phone back.to Bucky.

By now they had arrived at the store. Bucky was searching his wallet for his card 

"What beer are we getting?" He asked 

"The cheapest." She deadpanned 

"So.. I.. err... sorry about the whole lock screen deal." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously 

"No no it's fine, really it's cute." She placed the beer and wine on the counter. 

"You cant buy all this, kid." The guy behind the counter said. Wanda gestured to Bucky behind her, who was holding his card between his fingers. 

"And for the record I'm 25." 

**____**

"Need any help, Barnes?" Wanda giggled watching Bucky struggle with all the drinks.

"Nah it's fine." 

"Ok so if you're fine, I just wanna show you something." 

She pulled out her phone to show him her lock screen: it was a picture of a sleeping Bucky on the couch after he'd fallen asleep on a movie night. In the corner of the picture, Wanda's hand could be seen slightly holding his face. 

He hadn't remembered this had happened but the only part that stood out was Wanda's hand on his face. He had a 'crush' on her for a a year and a half now and this was not helping the feelings go away. Steve had said it was fine to have feelings for her, infact it was good. However he thought otherwise. 

"And, even though it sounds childish," she started "I like you too." She kissed his cheek and walked away towards the tower, which they had to been staring at for the past few months due to the construction being done on the compound. 

He chuckled to himself before running after her, bags in hand.


	12. 15 for Lina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. ITS ABOUT TI GET REAL ANGSTY
> 
> (Angst and fluff for this do enjoy it also gets ‘steamy’ towards the end but nothing over Riverdale level stuff will happen in these so..)

As much she didn’t want to admit it, she was depressed. She was suicidal. She thought she was a coward since she could never commit it. But then was she being brave by not? But that wasn’t the only reason she hadn’t. It was him. It always came back to him. James. She loved him. He didn’t know, but she did with every fibre in her being. If there was an afterlife she didn’t want to be somewhere he wasn’t. She didn’t want to leave him, she couldn’t leave him.

Thing’s hadn’t been the same since her brother died. Even if it had been two years occasionally she would feel lonely and go into a deep depression. The world hated her. She didn’t blame them. She hated herself too. She needed an outlet. To get rid of the pain and hatred inside her. That’s when she found the blade. There was something therapeutic about watching the blood drip down the sink, all that pain just washed away.   
  
No one noticed at first, she never was one to show her arms or legs. They always associated it with Hydra. In away they where close. Hydra had cut her open on her torso. From her chest down to her lower stomach. It left a noticeable scar, which would haunt her everyday. Every time she looked into the mirror or felt her stomach, she could feel it. It was only when she would pull her sleeves down, to the point of covering half of her hands or she would wear tights instead of those high socks. If someone touched her arm, she winced and pulled her arm into her body. 

He knew. She knew he knew. She would see him watching her pull away from someone. He knew something was wrong from the beginning. He cared about her so much. They had grown close over the two years of knowing each other. They would alway be in the same room. They would orbit around each other. It’s why when she was acting distant, he noticed first. (Quickly followed by Nat, then Steve and Clint, then Sam) 

Every time she would wince or distance her self, they looked at each other. They knew. Concern laced their eyes. 

“What is going on with her” Nat whispered once Wanda left the room.

“something’s really wrong.” Steve joined in.

“yeah no shit Rogers.” Clint hissed.

“So, who’s gonna talk to her?” Sam asked.

“I can, we agreed to watch a movie tonight anyway so I can bring it up then.” Bucky suggested.

**____  
**

  
He knocked on her door. A bag with popcorn, chocolates, sweets and the movie they where going to watch (Star Wars the last Jedi) ‘fuck this is gonna be awkward’ he internally sighed.   
  


“Hey.” She opened the door, nothing seemed off, but he knew she was good at hiding things.

“Hey.”

“So are you coming in or are it’s just going to stand there awkwardly?” She laughed.

“right yeah” He chuckled.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he needed away to bring it up and the only way that came into his head was to brush her arm slightly. As suspected, she winced ever so slightly. He turned to face her, worry and concern plastered his face.

 **”are you hurt?”** he asked softly, placing the things on her bed then walking her to her

 **“No.”** Her eyes fell to the floor and she fiddled with the rings on her fingers.

He gently took her hand in his. And slowly pulled up her sleeve to reveal some of the new scars on her forearm.

 **“Then what’s that?”** Tears fell slowly the down her cheeks. He held her face and wiped the falling tears away. He slowly moved his forehead to rest against hers. ****

”come on, doll, you can talk to me.” He whispered.

”I.. I’m sorry” she sobbed as he pulled her into his chest, “I’m so so sorry. I’m so fucking weak”

”Wanda, you don’t need to be sorry” he kissed the top of her head, “come here.” He guided her over to her bed, his hand in hers. “Tell me what’s going on, and I can help.”

”no that’s not fair on you.”

”I promise,it’s fine”

”it’s just.. i just want it to end. I want it to end so.. so badly” she sobbed “but I’m too weak to do it, and... and if I do it,I’ll be leaving you and I can’t leave you.”

”Oh Wanda.” Tears threatened to fall.

”I love you so much, James. You don’t have to say it back because I know it’s a lot-“

”I love you too.” He looked down at her. “And because I love you so much, I’m going to help you get through this. We can get through this. I promise you, Wanda Maximoff, you are strong, and brave enough to get through this.” By now they where both crying messes.   
  


“How do you know if I will stop?” Her eyes bored into his.

”because I know how fucking strong you are and how stubborn you are.” He looked directly into her glassy eyes with a soft smile.   
  
she moved her head closer to his.She leaned in, so her forehead rests against his. Their eyes closed. Both their breaths shaking.

"Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper. 

"For what?" He replies, his voice low and husky.

"For everything." Her voice cracked slightly.  
  
She quickly leaned in, unable to control her self any longer, she kissed her and the rest of the world disappeared. It was slow and soft, comforting and warm. Her hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing her cheek while also wiping away the tears that were still falling. Their tears had mixed together. But they forgot why they were crying. Not in that moment. They had surrendered to each other. What happened before felt like a lifetime ago

She dragged her hands down his neck to his chest. She smirked against his lips before gently pushing him down. She pulled away, before giggling then moving her hair out of her face. She straddled him, her nibble fingers circled his chest.

“you ok?” He asked, still worried about her.

“Felling better.” She said with an adorable smile, which made him melt.

She leant down to him, kissing him hungrily wanting more her chest pressed against his. Her right hand held his face as her left hand began pulling his T-shirt off . Their lips parted and joined onto one another once again. The heat flowing throughout their bodies began to grow as his hands slid up her light jumper and started to unhook her bra.

”hmm” Reluctantly Wanda removed her lips from Bucky’s.

”sorry” his cheeks turned red 

“no no it’s fine, we shouldn’t, don’t get me wrong I really want to,” he grinned “just maybe I should bandage all this up first and stuff.”   
  


“That’s fine.” He reached his hand up to hold her face. she hadn’t got off him yet, not that he cared.

”sorry.” She whispered into his palm, before kissing it.   
  
“would you stop saying ‘sorry’ “ 

“sorry,” she giggled “thank you so fucking much.”

”I haven’t done anything, doll.”  
  
“As cheesy as this sounds, you gave me hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr account who made it: rapperbinnie  
> Also I changed a few just to fit what I think Wanda and Bucky's relationship would be like  
> And I cant stress this enough: PICK NUMBERS AND LET ME KNOWWWWWWW  
> That will be all :)


End file.
